


set my fears on fire

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Practice Kissing, Rucas mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: "So you're telling me that you and Ranger Rick haven't swapped spit yet?"





	set my fears on fire

**Author's Note:**

> you'll have to pry rilaya from my cold, dead hands

The tension in the air was palpable. Maya is swinging her legs in the air, laying on her stomach. Riley is beside her, laying on her back, buzzing with energy.

There is a blush spreading across Riley's cheeks, which Maya finds adorable. The urge to wrap Riley in her arms and calm her down presents itself to Maya. A more pressing, overwhelming thirst comes over Maya as well. A Cheshire smile splits her face as her eyes stay on Riley, watching her like prey. Maya is all teeth with her smokey eyes and Riley is all blush while currently squirming in her place.

Maya's raspy voice cuts through the electricity in the air, "So you're telling me that you and Ranger Rick haven't swapped spit yet?" Toothy grin still in place, "Well, Riles, what are you waiting for?"

Riley doesn't know how it's possible but the heat in her cheeks seem to rise. There's a different kind of gravity in the room, something pulling Maya and Riley together and away from everything else. She feels Maya's eyes on her but Riley refuses to look over, fighting the magnetic pull Maya has on the girl. So Riley's eyes burns holes in the ceiling, "There just- It isn't been the right time, Maya."

Maya quirks an eyebrow, "Yeah?" She knows there's more, Riley's transparent despite her weak attempts to withhold the truth. Maya's always found it cute that Riley still tries to put up a fight. A sigh escapes the mouth of the woman laying beside her. Riley knows she's been caught.

"I'm scared, Maya. You know I've never kissed anyone before. And it's _Lucas_ , he's perfect. Our first kiss has to be _perfect_. How am I supposed to be perfect at something I've never done before? Tell me, Maya! What if I'm not even good at it?" Riley's worries flood out of the girl's mouth before she could stop them. She knows she shouldn't but she feels embarrassed. Maya's always had a certain power over her, always getting things out of Riley. Even if Riley didn't want to talk about them. Now, her insecurities are floating in the room's orbit and she feels raw.

Another exasperated sigh leaves Riley's mouth as she crosses her arm across her chest. Maya chuckles upon seeing the sight of a frustrated Riley. "That's a really good point, Riley."

The slight scowl that has formed on Riley's face remains with a small _humph_ coming from the girl.

Maya's voice drops to a whisper, "Look at me, Riles. Look at me, Honey."

Riley uncrosses her arms as she turns her head and meets Maya's eyes. The energy that was buzzing in the room is there still but there's a shift in the air. Maya's smile softens as she looks into Riley's big, brown puppy eyes. She has the urge to run her fingertips across Riley's jaw and to soften the crease between her eyebrows. Riley's features relax as well as she looks into Maya's stormy, blue eyes. There's a glance towards Maya's pink, pouty lips and Riley finds her tongue moistening her own lips. Neither girl says anything for a while, not wanting to break the moment. Maya wishes she could document this scene. The slope of Riley's jaw, her round eyes, and the way her mouth is slightly agape immortalized in a painting.

"Maybe I could help," Maya's voice comes out no louder than a whisper. Maya had been bold before but now she's treading carefully.

Riley decides whoever said that eye contact was a dangerous thing was a genius. Because she's transfixed and the only response she can formulate is a choked, "Yeah?"

A small smile crosses Maya's face as a barely audible, "Yeah," leaves her lips. She begins to move closer into Riley, her hand meets Riley's jaw. Maya's face is a few inches above Riley's. Riley feels Maya's breath mingling with her own and her heart is jumping out of her chest. She's not sure who closes the space between them, or where Maya ends and she starts. Maya's chest is on top of hers and Riley's hands are wrapped around Maya's shoulders. Their chests move together as Maya's lips move against hers. Riley feels warmth.

She's not exactly sure what she's doing but Riley tries matching Maya's rhythm. At first their lips are just pressed together and Riley feels Maya's soft, plump lips against hers. Then Maya slightly parts her lips and takes Riley's bottom lip into her mouth. A small gasp leaves Riley's mouth. She takes Maya into her mouth as well and the game is created. She explores Maya's mouth, taking her lips into her mouth, running her tongue across her lips, darting it into Maya's mouth. 

It's electric, the way they move together. There's tugging and pulling as they try to get as close to one another as possible, needing to feel each other. Needing to feel  _more._

Maya pulls away first, her chest heaving and lips swollen, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, honey," she says breathlessly.

"Okay, okay," Riley's hands are still wrapped up in Maya's shirt, "How- how about we practice some more, though?"

A laugh bubbles in Maya's chest. There's a hopeful glint in Riley's dark eyes. Maya nods her head, "Yeah, of course, whatever you want, sweetie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine, no proofreading we die like men. also first time i've written something like this so any feedback is definitely appreciated


End file.
